Von Fantasien und Schmetterlingen
by sunshine783
Summary: Chuck, Blair, die Limo und ihre Gefühle.
1. Du hättest 'Nein' sagen sollen

Hallöchen ihr Lieben :)  
Hier eine zwei-Kapitel-Story zu der legendären Szene auf dem Rücksitz der Limo.  
Die Story ist nicht von mir geschrieben, sondern aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Für Kritik an der Übersetzung bin ich natürlich trotzdem offen. Ich hab versucht, sie so frei und leserlich wie möglich zu gestalten.  
Also viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Liebe Grüße  
Sunshine

**Kapitel 1 – Du hättest 'Nein' sagen sollen**

Ihre Lippen streiften seine so sanft wie ein Flüstern.

Chucks Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Blair Waldorf küsste _ihn_. Wirklich und wahrhaftig.

_Du warst echt unglaublich da oben..._

vollendete, was jahrelange anstößige Kommentare

_...es ist mir eine Ehre einen kleinen Teil zu deiner Entjungferung beitragen zu können... Das ist also dein Bett. Du kannst es mir später heimzahlen..._

nicht vollendet hatten.

Chuck's Lippen verzogen sich zu einem unfreiwilligen Schmunzeln. Wenn er das nur früher begriffen hätte.

Plötzlich erstarrten seine Lippen unter ihren und er drückte sie von sich. Sie war die Freundin seines besten Freundes und zählte auch zu einer seiner besten Freundinnen... Auch wenn sie betrunken war, verdiente sie Respekt und eine Chance, noch mal über das alles nachzudenken.

„Ganz sicher?", flüsterte er und überraschte damit nicht nur Blair, sondern auch sich selbst.

Für eine Sekunde dachte er, er hätte den Zauber zwischen ihnen gebrochen. Ein Teil von ihm, auch wenn es ein ziemlich kleiner war, hoffte, dass sie zu Sinnen kam.

Aber Blairs verzögerte Reaktion, war nicht das, was Chuck erwartet hatte.

Ihre Lippen stießen auf seine, sie bewegten sich verlangend, beinahe verzweifelt, auf seinen. Die kleinen Hände krallten sich in sein Haar, als sie sich auf seinen Schoß zog. Jede ihrer Berührungen durchfuhr ihn wie ein elektrischer Schlag; er hatte sie noch nie so lebendig gefühlt. Seine Arme legten sich um ihre Taille und er zog sie so nah an sich, dass sie keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, ihm zu entkommen.

Chucks Hände lagen auf ihre zierlichen Schultern, und er ließ die Träger ihres Kleides von ihnen gleiten. Ihre Haut fühlte sich wie Seide unter seinen Fingern an.

Sein Hals zog sich zusammen, als Blair seinen Hemdkragen erfasste und versuchte, jeden einzelnen Knopf zu öffnen.

Der vernünftigere, aber eher kleinere Teil von Chucks Verstand, versuchte vergeblich eine Liste mit Gründen zu erstellen, warum er das hier nicht tun sollte, aber das Gefühl von Blairs samtweicher Haut auf seiner, ihre Lippen, die seine Lippen und seinen Nacken streiften, machten das zu einer unmöglichen Aufgabe.

Er fragte sich, wie weit sie ihn gehen lassen würde. Wenn sie nicht ausdrücklich sagen würde, dass er aufhören sollte, wäre es ihm bestimmt nicht mehr möglich, da war er sich sicher. Blair Waldorf hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert.

„Blair", keuchte er, als sie die Knöpfe seines Hemds schon fast komplett geöffnet hatte. „Wir sollten das nicht tun."

„Bitte", wisperte sie, ihre Augen schwarz vor Verlangen.

Der Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er die Leidenschaft und Intensität in ihren Augen sah.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" Er musste es noch ein letztes Mal probieren.

„Ich bin mir niemals sicherer gewesen, Bass." Sie atmete gegen die Konturen seines Kinns.

Alle Eile vergessend, verlor er sich komplett in dem Kuss. Er hatte ihre Erlaubnis, weiterzugehen. Also würde er sich später um die Konsequenzen kümmern... und er wusste, dass es eine Menge davon geben würde.

Ihre Küsse wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde inniger und wilder. Chuck ließ seinem ganzen Verlangen und seiner ganzen Leidenschaft zu Blair freien Lauf - ein Wunsch, dem er bis jetzt nicht hatte nachkommen können. Er wusste, dass er so eine Chance nie wieder bekommen würde und deswegen war er umso entschlossener, die Situation zu nutzen.

Blair stöhnte leise gegen seinen Mund. Ihr Gesicht war seinem so nahe, dass er ihre langen Wimpern auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

Ihr Kleid und sein Anzug fielen fast aus eigenem Willen von ihnen ab.

Haut an Haut. Chucks Haut brannte bei jeder ihrer Berührungen, egal wie leicht sie war. Allein ihre Küsse reichten aus, um ihn außer Atem zu bringen.

Kein Mädchen hatte solche Auswirkungen auf ihn seit... Naja, eigentlich hatte noch nie ein Mädchen _so_ auf ihn gewirkt.

Ihre Körper vereinten sich und dabei passten so gut zusammen, als wären sie füreinander gemacht.

Erschöpft war Blair in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, aber Chuck konnte nicht schlafen.

Er hatte mit mehr Frauen geschlafen als er zählen konnte. Die meisten waren erfahrener als Blair und er war sich sicher, dass er schon mal besseren Sex gehabt hatte, aber dieses Mal war etwas Anderes gewesen.

Es war ihm egal, dass sie in seinen Armen schlief, dass ihre Arme um seine Brust geschlungen waren und es war ihm definitiv egal, dass sie nicht gegangen war, nachdem sie es getan hatten.

Jedes andere Mädchen wäre verschwunden, nachdem sie ihren Zweck erfüllt hatte. Aber dieses Mal fühlte es sich anders an. Es fühlte sich nach mehr als nur Sex an.

Chuck schüttelte seinen Kopf aus Protest. Er interpretierte zu viel in die Sache hinein. Sex war Sex, und dieses Mal war es nicht anders gewesen.

Aber er konnte seinen Verstand davon nicht überzeugen und die flatternden Geschöpfe in seinem Bauch folgten diesem sicherlich auch nicht.

Als Chuck Stunden später aufwachte, war sie verschwunden. Aber sie war es dennoch nicht.

Ihr Duft verschwand nicht aus der Limousine, genau so wenig verschwand sie aus seinen Gedanken.

Trotz dass Blair gegangen war, hatte sie Spuren auf ihm hinterlassen.

Sie hatte einen irritierten Chuck zurückgelassen und tausende Schmetterlinge dazu.


	2. Verabschiede dich von deinen Fantasien

Hier findet ihr dann auch schon das zweite und letzte Kapitel! Viel Spaß dabei :)

**Kapitel 2 – Verabschiede dich von deinen Fantasien**

Sich im hinteren Teil der Limousine mit einem schlafenden Chuck, der sie fest an sich gezogen hatte, umzuziehen, war fast zur unmöglichen Aufgabe geworden. Aber Blair hatte Herausforderungen schon immer geliebt.

Sie glitt aus der Limo, die wie gewöhnlich vor dem Palace geparkt war, und rief sich ein Taxi.

In ihrem Aufzug die Aufmerksamkeit eines Taxifahrers auf sich zu ziehen, war nicht sonderlich schwer.

Sie beschloss kurzerhand, öfter nur so knapp bekleidet auf die Straße zu gehen.

Glücklicherweise war ihre Mutter immer noch in Paris. Blair bezweifelte, dass sie es billigen würde, wenn ihre Tochter in den frühen Morgenstunden nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet nach Hause kommen würde.

Sie war erstaunt über ihren Mut. Sie war in einem Striplokal aufgetreten... Burlesque Club... hatte Chuck geküsst und hatte ihn praktisch angefleht, mit ihr zu schlafen. Und das alles in einer Nacht.

Sie wünschte, dass sie ihr Verhalten auf den Alkohol schieben könnte, aber sie konnte sich nicht selbst betrügen. Sie hatte höchstens zwei Gläser Champagner getrunken, und für die Upper East Siders, die schon gelernt hatten zu trinken, bevor sie überhaupt sprechen konnten, war es keinesfalls genug, ihr lüsternes Verhalten mit zwei Gläsern Champagner zu entschuldigen.

Als Blair in ihrem Zimmer war, schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett und seufzte tief. Sie wusste nicht, was sie überkam.

Blair Waldorf war überkorrekt, anständig und unschuldig; nicht wie die wagemutige, lustgetriebene Kreatur von letzter Nacht. Das war nicht das Benehmen, das von ihr erwartet wurde. Sie wagte es nicht, daran zu denken, was passieren würde, wenn jemand herausfand, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Sie war nicht wie Serena; sie konnte nicht mit dem schlafen, mit dem sie schlafen wollte. Die Leute hatten Erwartungen an die Blair Waldorfs der Welt und sie hatte diese zunichte gemacht.

Blair konnte nicht glauben, dass sie vor einigen Stunden noch Jungfrau und Nates Freundin gewesen war. Es kam ihr vor, als sei es ewig her.

Und jetzt war sie nicht nur keine Jungfrau mehr, sondern hatte ihre Tugend auch noch an Chuck Bass verloren, der nicht nur Nates bester Freund war, sondern auch mit so ziemlich allem, was sich bewegte, schlief. Sie sollte geschockt sein, sie sollte wütend sein. Blair hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, es zu planen, damit es etwas Besonderes war, doch das war niemals in Erfüllung gegangen.

Aber das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Irgendwie war ihr erstes Mal außergewöhnlicher gewesen, als sie es je hätte planen können. Es war vielleicht nicht mit Nate oder in einer Luxussuite, aber es war unvergesslich gewesen.

Chuck war einfühlsam gewesen - überraschenderweise. Sie konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er gewollt hatte, dass sie es genau so genoss wie er es genossen hatte.

Ihr Körper war jedes Mal in Flammen aufgegangen, wenn er mit seinen Händen ihre Haut berührt hatte. Sie war bei jedem Kuss dahingeschmolzen.

Die Röte schoss ihr in die Wangen, als sie sich an einige Dinge erinnerte, die sie getan hatte. Sie brauchte unbedingt eine kalte Dusche, während sie die letzte Nacht noch einmal Revue passieren ließ.

_Haut an Haut. Seine Lippen berührten ihre mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie sich niemals hätte erträumen können. Seine Lippen in ihrem Nacken, ihre Finger fest in sein dunkles Haar gekrallt. _

_Ihr Atem kam in kurzen, scharfen Keuchen. Gelegentlich entfuhr ihr ein Stöhnen. Ihre Körper bewegten sich als wären sie eins. In einem Rhythmus, den nur Liebende kannten. Jeder steigerte das Verlangen des anderen in solche Tiefen, wie sie noch nie erlebt hatten._

Blair hatte niemals gedacht, dass die Dinge so verlaufen würde, aber sie konnte das Geschehene einfach nicht bereuen. Ehrlich gesagt, war die Nacht mehr als wunderbar gewesen. Nun wusste sie, warum die Mädchen vor Chucks Bett Schlange standen.

Sie schmunzelte wegen ihren ziemlich versauten Gedanken; Chuck färbte definitiv auf sie ab.

Im Geheimen hoffte sie immer noch, ihr Handeln auf die Trunkenheit zu schieben, aber sie wusste, dass Alkohol nichts damit zu tun hatte. Chuck war für sie da gewesen, als Nate sie zerbrochen hinterlassen hatte. Sie hatte das sehr geschätzt.

Und als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie wundervoll gewesen war, konnte sie nur dahinschmelzen. Seine Augen waren so voll von Bewunderung und Verlangen gewesen, dass ihre Lippen in Sekundenschnelle seine berührt hatten.

Nate hatte sie niemals so gesehen. Er hatte sie nie so angesehen, als wollte er so sehr mit ihr schlafen, wie sie es wollte; hatte sie nie so gesehen, als wäre sie das wundervollste, faszinierendste Mädchen, dem er je begegnet war.

Sie hatte immer mit Serena um Nates Aufmerksamkeit kämpfen müssen und die Blondine hatte dabei immer gewonnen.

Chuck sah sie an, als wäre sie die Einzige für ihn. Was sollte sie tun?

Als er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie sich sicher war, war sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben ehrlich gewesen. Sie _war_ sich sicher. Sie wollte ihn. Sie brauchte ihn. Sie brauchte jemanden, bei dem es sich anfühlte, als wäre sie besonders, wunderbar... _erwünscht_.

All das hatte sie bekommen, sogar noch mehr.

Sie wusste, dass Chuck weit entfernt von dem Prinzen war, der Nate war. Aber das störte sie nicht. In diesem Moment hatte Chuck Nate in allem übertroffen.

Er hatte sie zu der Einsicht gebracht, dass sie Nate nicht wollte... jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Sie mochte die Idee Nates Prinzessin zu sein, aber das war auch alles. Chuck hatte diesen Traum zerbrochen.

Prinzessinnen verloren ihre Jungfräulichkeit nicht in einer Limousine und brachten sich garantiert nicht dazu, sich zu übergeben, nachdem sie den halben Inhalt des Kühlschranks aufgegessen hatten. Und erst recht planten Prinzessinnen keine soziale Vernichtung, nur weil es Spaß machte.

Sie war keine Prinzessin, also brauchte sie auch keinen Prinz. Sie wusste, dass sie Chuck niemals haben konnte; er war nicht der Typ Mann, der nur eine Frau hatte, aber sie wollte mehr als nur Nate.

Ob nun zum Guten oder zum Schlechten – Chuck hatte sie verändert.


End file.
